


an improper affair

by dear_lady_disdain



Series: All’s fair in love and war(ring law firms) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: Bisexual Poe Dameron, Cunnilingus, Demisexuality, F/M, Foot Fetish, Inspired by "I did not have sexual relations with that woman", Masturbation, Mention of grooming rumours, Modern AU, Office Sex, The one condition is no penetration...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_lady_disdain/pseuds/dear_lady_disdain
Summary: “Leia likes you,” she remarked neutrally.Poe cleared his throat, and stepped closer to her, “and you? Do you like me?”She doesn’t answer immediately, then swings her legs off her table and rises to stand in front of her desk.She was now a foot away from him, towering over him in boots, but he determinedly kept his eyes locked on hers.“I thought I made my feelings obvious earlier, fly boy. I like my men obedient.”“I can be that.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Amilyn Holdo, Poe Dameron/Amilyn Holdo
Series: All’s fair in love and war(ring law firms) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134629
Kudos: 3





	1. The Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> “I hate men who are afraid of women's strength.”  
> ― Anaïs Nin, Henry and June: From "A Journal of Love": The Unexpurgated Diary of Anaïs Nin, 1931-1932

“Poe to the Yellow room,” came the voice from the speakers. 

Five words that were never a good sign to hear. Finn whistled as he walked across the open-plan office; Din Djarin blew a kiss - the bastard. “Have fun.”

Rose gave him a sympathetic squeeze as he passed her, “you’ve got this. Just keep your cool.”

Poe tucks his shirt in as he makes his way to the 5th floor office belonging to one half of their Practice Director, Amilyn Holdo. She was particular about presentation and had a critical eye for the smallest detail so he wasn’t about to piss her off further than he already had. Personally, he was a bigger picture guy himself so he couldn’t relate to the time-wasting over minute factors. 

He had gone into law inspired by DAPA and had made a name for himself, rising to Associate within 3 years of entering the business however his biggest weakness, which both Partners never failed to remind him of, was his tendency to rush into a defence based on emotions (he had not yet lost the idealism of his youth) thus butting heads with the rational experienced duo often. Holdo and Organa were the most moral defence lawyers, had built a collaborative work environment where one rose based on merit and invested into a generous Pro Bono scheme which was more than Snoke or Phasma and Hux, their regular adversaries, could boast. 

“Ms Holdo will see you now.” Miss Connix, the pretty, no-nonsense secretary waved him into the enviably scenic office.

“Ms Holdo? You wanted to see me?”

She gestured at him to come closer to her desk where she sat, her long legs outstretched on the table, the rays of sunshine from the glass behind her illuminating her hair, and Poe tried to squash the thrill that her powerful figure brought him. 

“Yes. Earlier today, you questioned my authority in front of the entire team.” 

“With all due respect, I sincerely believed my way would solve the case quicker. You wouldn’t want to always have bootlickers as Associates though, but those who challenge you?”

Holdo smiles at that, “I know... Leia likes you,” she remarked neutrally. 

Poe cleared his throat, and stepped closer to her, “and you? Do you like me?”

She doesn’t answer immediately, then swings her legs off her table and rises to stand in front of her desk. She was now a foot away from him, towering over him in boots, but he determinedly kept his eyes locked on hers, even when she replied in a low voice.

“I thought I made my feelings obvious earlier, fly boy. I like my men obedient.” 

“I can be that.” He bites his lips, so he’s not tempted to reveal just how much he wants to be at her mercy. 

She gazes at him in wonder, maybe he had revealed too much. “Can you, Dameron? If I asked you to get down on your knees this second and unzip my boots, would you?” 

He makes no reply, looking down past her outrageous lavender hair, her tailored white blouse which framed her willowy silhouette to the tight pencil skirt and knee high leather boots. There was no question.

He kneeled. 

Her legs are all he could see, and he thinks he could be happy to die with a last view like that. Slowly his right arm brushes her right foot, testing the texture of the leather. It’s soft and smells authentic. Expensive. Bringing his other hand to stabilise her leg, he slides his right hand slowly up her calf to her knee where the zip began. 

His fingers hook onto the zip and he pulls it down, revealing her pantyhose, positively causing a stir in his trousers. She lifts her foot out of the shoes, and he works on her other leg.

When they’re both off, leaving her feet only sheltered by tights on the sleek marble floor, he looks up at her and cocks his head, daring her for her next command. 

Her voice radiates dominance but also kindness, a unique feminine combination that is very successful in their line of work. “It’s not too late to walk out of here and back to work.” 

He smiles, as if he could leave her now. “Do you want me to?” 

“No. But I need you to know you can.” 

The urge to kiss her ankles rises in him, but he doesn’t want to push his luck. 

“What else do you need?” 

She sighs back into the desk where she's leaning, her hands stabilising her, “My feet kill from these boots.” 

Poe throws off his suit jacket to afford him extra mobility, and lifts one foot, handling her with at first light then with harder pressure, drawing circles into the fleshy soles of her feet.

“You’re a good boy.” He shines at her praise but also wants to make her eat her words, and he lifts her leg to rest on his shoulder. If he straightened his back a little, he’d be in a perfect position to taste if she was aroused. 

She motions to remove her pantyhose, and he helps her glide it down. His mouth is now free to explore her smooth and never-ending limbs, and he applies light butterfly kisses at her ankles, to the soft skin at the back at her calf which he discovers most sensitive by the light moan she elicits, then deliberating around her inner thighs.

He gently taps at her silky panties, and he’s amazed at the dampness. She likes him, or at least what he’s doing. His questioning nature hasn’t put her off entirely, or maybe it’s the clashing that made this so hot. Maybe she’s not used to it. 

He moves the material out of the way to trace the shape of her lips with his tongue. He always figured paradise would be warm and salty. 

For Amilyn Holdo, the sight of that dark, curled hair between her legs was a view she had often lingered on late at night before dismissing herself as ridiculous, and who did she think she was? She was no better than a typical hot-blooded male who would abuse his power like this with their female subordinates. But no, she had given him a chance to walk out and miraculously, he had stayed. Where others saw her as tainted goods, past her sell-by date, or intimidated by her status, this spirited, quick-thinking and virile man stayed. 

He used his soft, flatter part of the tongue to tease she was relieved to discover, and he showed no sign of waning or tiring, like lots of men did, before he got to the centre of her clitoris. He rhythmically draw circles around her, picking up the pace as she sensitised and pulsated against him, it was too late to regain composure, her whole pussy was throbbing, commanding a pressure high enough to overcome her mental ruminations, and she gave into it with a long-drawn out groan. 

She kept her eyes closed, basking in the release and after-effects of legs clenched for too long. 

And there he still kneeled at her feet, his full lips a delectable pale pink from their liberal use. She strokes his hair with her long nails affectionately to and fro, and she notices how this act makes his pupils roll back and he closes his eyes, a hand reaching to grab his crotch. 

Of course, he must be throbbing. 

“Stand up,” she whispers. It takes him a while to straighten his knees, an alien feeling after prolonged flexion. 

She holds him close to her by his belt when he is straightened, and she is still a good few inches taller than him even without shoes but gods, is he beautiful. She bends down and rewards him (and herself) with a soft kiss. 

This is not enough for him, and he deepens it, coaxing their mouths open so they can feel each other’s warmth, spirit, power, stirring up flutters for each of them below. 

She feels for his belt, and strumbles with unbuckling it. When he realises what she is doing he releases her tongue to help. 

He unzips his trousers impatiently, taking his boxers down with it until they’re both removed and he’s just in his white shirt, thankful for the cool air conditioning of the room because he is sure his heart is beating and cheeks flushing as bright as anything. 

He isn’t so arrogant to think himself remarkably large, but he does think he can boast an impressive girth. One Amilyn Holdo with her long fingers can handle, and she does, gripping it tightly and slowly pumping, his pre-cum collecting. 

He wants his lips back on hers, and a desire more stronger, his dick in her warm, tight cunt, but he will settle for her soft foreign hands for now until she lets him in. 

“You understand why I can’t have intercourse with you?” 

He nods, “it would be most unprofessional.” And it would, if this were to get out, it could be more unforgiving to her reputation than for men. Everybody knew Snoke and his penchant for young boys but his firm still reigned strong. And so to preserve her ability to deny everything, he could not, would not fuck her.

“It would. This is the one caveat I won’t cross. Can you finish yourself here whilst I watch?” 

He laments at the loss of her touch, but he knows himself best and can bring himself to the edge faster and harder. She looks at him steadfast and intent. She’s unbuttoned her blouse to allow him view of the nude lace that poorly hid her enlarged nipples, her slender frame and he imagines being allowed to fuck her into oblivion. 

To the end of her world, and his as he’d know it. 

This thought consumes him as he spills over his hands quietly, but not sparsely. 

They look at each other, consumed by one thought, what now?

What next? 

He sets off to pick up his clothes off the floor, dressing himself, and she does the same. 

He wants to leave her in assurance that this doesn’t change anything, except maybe his growing appetite for her, and she wants him to know she still wants him to call her out and follow his convictions with the passion she so adores, that this dynamic changes nothing outside at work. 

He tries to convey this in a kiss to her hand. “You know where I am.” 

She nods, and hopes he understands. 

The room feels a little less cold than before he entered it.


	2. The Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you boys can keep your virgins  
> give me hot old women in high heels  
> with asses that forgot to get old.”  
> ― Charles Bukowski

It was a cold night in New York City. Poe buried himself into his large grey coat. If his mother only knew how much he spent on clothes now, she would have lamented. What is your business buying expensive coats when your sisters and brothers live on the streets with nothing? Her words rang true whenever he spotted people sleeping on the streets of Manhattan, particularly in the depths of winter and he always lingered to spare whatever change he carried.

He longed to visit Guatemala again. He missed the mountains, the way the clouds hovered around them mystically. The colours of houses and clothes in markets exuberayting joy everywhere you walked. In Manhattan there was only fumes trapped in between walls. An urban maze. 

And there was Amilyn Holdo. A maze if there ever was one. He had not been with a woman since Zorri back home, and that hadn’t ended well. New York City and the vibrant bars of Chelsea had allowed him to explore the depths of his sexuality he had been forced to conceal growing up in the deeply Catholic small town community that was Guatemala.

And now he was entranced by his boss. He wondered if all bisexual people felt like they had transgressed when they were interested in somebody of the opposite sex.

Shaking off his reverie, he had arrived at his destination, a small boutique hotel in Greenwich Village with a gorgeous exterior. 

A doorman took his suitcase, and Poe thanked him warmly. He gave his name to the lady at the front desk, and she checked him in easily enough. Handing him a key she smiled knowingly as if she’d seen this situation again and again.

“Enjoy your stay Mr Dameron.”

“Are you expecting any more luggage Sir?” The doorman requested, 

“No thank you, I travel light.”

Poe stepped inside the grand elevator. He was joined by a mother and daughter clad head to toe in expensive looking fur coats, and possibly a celebrity who was trying to hide under a cap. When Poe reached the 7th floor, 3 floors above the room he had reserved, he stepped out and knocked on the Penthouse suite, his heart beating in anticipation. 

“You came,” Amilyn Holdo answered the door and spoke softly in wonder. 

“Of course.” He looked her up and down, she was in a red silk dressing gown revealing lingerie tantalisingly. “You look ravishing. As usual.”

She turned her head away. Poe smiled, it was incredible that she could be so bashful in bed yet so confident in the court room.

“Did anybody see you enter?” She asked. Always the strategist. 

“No. I went straight to my room with the concierge. And then here after waiting a few minutes like you said.”

“Good. I mean, there’s nothing wrong with two consenting adults engaging in…” she fumbled with her fingers.

“Sexual activities?”

“Right. That.” Turning back to him, she said, “why are your clothes still on Dameron?” 

“Sorry ma’am,” he smiled, shaking off his jacket. He removed his suit, and then his cravat. 

She had sat down on the floor, leaning back on the wide king-sized bed, watching him, mouthed slightly parted. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly. He was shorter than the average man in the city but he worked out in the gym to make up for it and saw the effect his toned abdomen and arms had. 

Leaving his trousers on, he bent down and crawled to her level. 

“You know you turn me on like no woman before? With your legs that go on and on,” he said wistfully, as he stroked her smooth legs up and down. 

She groaned lightly, “kiss me already.” He was only too happy to oblige. He ran his hands through her long, soft hair and her hands grazed his chest, lingering teasingly around his nipples. Her slender hands and long legs made him want to confess every sin. 

Wanting to bring her pleasure and make his mark on her, he left his lips from hers and traced her neck, making her sigh back.

When he reached her ear he whispered, “what I would give to bury myself in your sweet pussy.”

“We can’t,” she almost cried.

“I know. You know I think about it all the time. Even at work. When you handed me the files for the Canady vs Ackbar case, and your hands touched mine and I remembered them dripping in my cum, I wanted to fuck you raw. I had to sit down before anybody noticed.”

“I think I saw it in your eyes.”

“Am I that obvious?”

She smiled knowingly, “You’re becoming so.”

He sighed. “And I can’t read you at all. I can’t tell what you’re thinking, if you even think about me,” he stroked her neck, causing her to arch back.

“I do,” she looked at him earnestly.

“Tell me,” he said softly. “Tell me it’s not just me going insane.”

She reached out to touch his face gently, her cool fingers tracing his sides. “When you’re arguing,” she said, “I can’t look away. It feels as raw as if I’m watching you have sex. There’s energy and passion in your eyes and my whole body is aware of every move you make.” She paused, taking a deep breath. “I snuck into court just to hear you speak last week. You didn’t see me, I made sure to stay at the back.”

“Amilyn,” he kissed her with an unbearable passion. She was every breath, every touch, every cell of his body and to know he was in hers... All that remained was for him to have her in the proper manner. But he respected her restraint. 

She broke their kiss, as they relocated to the floor, him mounding her. “Claim me, Poe.” 

He choked her lightly with one hand, the other circling her clit, spreading her wetness. “You’re mine. You know those old men could never satisfy like you I can.

I can go all night, worshipping you, feeling your delicious, tight pussy,

Where’s the spot where you come, Amilyn?” She guided him to an internal ridge, and he concentrated on pumping that spot, even when his fingers felt like they would give up, and were positively dripping.

“You have the most beautiful lips. Do you think I couldn’t tell when you wore no underwear the other day? Do you know what that does to me you little slut?

I go back home and I imagine myself deep in your pussy, massaging your soft folds.”

“Oh Poe,” she muffled, beneath his choke.

“What was that love? Are you going to be a good girl and cum for me or do I have to fuck it out of you?” 

“Fuck me, Poe, please,” she begged. He paused, daring not to have his hopes up.

“Are you sure?” 

“I need you, more of you. Not enough,” she panted. 

He did not need telling twice, his dick was throbbing. Whoever created man did so too quickly, like men’s sexual appetite whereas all the women he knew took time to build. But it was worth it. Hoisting her legs onto his shoulders, he guided his dick into her folds and sighed at the tight, wet sensation. 

Allowing his thickness to adjust in her, he rubbed her clit, and she positively moaned. “Oh god. I’m going to hell.” 

“You are a bad woman. Does it turn you on to know you’re about to be pounded by your subordinate?” 

He thrusted into her, keeping his thumb around her clit area, which he hoped was helping her.

“Yes.”

“You’re tired of giving orders aren’t you? You need a man to dominate you. Who isn’t afraid of you. Who appreciates you.”

“I do, I do,” 

“Tell me how you feel.”

“I feel… I feel full. Your dick is stretching me out so well, I feel like I could burst how you’re hitting every right spot and my clit is on fire.” 

“You feel so good too,” he echoed. “So tight, so perfect,” he slowed his thrusting so he could rub her more deliberately “I’ve wanted to fuck you like this for so long. With you legs suffocating me.”

“Fuck, Poe, I’m going to… cum,” she finished with a shudder. He felt her walls tighten and release and she relaxed back into the floor. He gripped her hips tighter now and pounded fast, he was soon reaching the precipice himself when she started panting again too. 

“Where shall I cum, Amilyn?” 

“Inside me, I want to feel you.” 

“I’m close,” he couldn’t look at her now, the speed taking its toll and he released into her, burying himself in her chest with a lengthy sigh.

He stayed there as he regained his breath, and she stroked his hair slowly. Liking the feel of her nails he remained longer than needed. 

“Poe,” she sighed dejectedly.

“No,” he shook his head, the tone of her voice concerning. 

“Poe, we have to stop this now.”

“Why?” 

“You know why? I’m your boss. And we abide by a thousand ethical scrutinies.” 

“And if you’re not?”

“What do you mean?”

“I could leave. Start my own firm.” 

“You’re one of the very best we have, I’d hate to see you go.”

He smiled, “scared I’d give you some competition?” 

“Not at all. I welcome it. But, are you sure you’re ready?” 

“Yes. And besides, if it means you’d date me, why not expediate the the process.”

She looked amazed, “you want to date me?” 

“Why are you so surprised? You’re beautiful, intelligent, strong, my equal in every way. And if you haven’t noticed, I’m hopelessly in love with you so yes, I want to date you.” 

She kissed him with the most tenderness he’d ever received from her. But still the burning question. 

“I guess that means you want to date me too?” He raised his eyes to hers, desperately seeking.

“I do. And though I never thought I could ever love again, you came in with your tight trousers and challenging eyes and changed all that.”

He held out his hand, “come to bed.” She took it and they lay wrapped in each other’s arms, excited for the future


End file.
